


Going Courting

by JoJo



Series: The 2011 Give Me A Pairing Meme [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Chris ain't one of Buck's ladies





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 2011 Give Me a Pairing meme on livejournal, courtesy of kayim
> 
> Give me a pairing and I will tell you:
> 
> 1\. What they most commonly do during sex  
> 2\. Who has prettier hair  
> 3\. What they argue about most often  
> 4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died  
> 5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them.
> 
> Chris/Buck was requested by hardboiledbaby

_1\. What they most commonly do during sex_

Buck’s former reputation precedes him, Chris makes sure of it. “I ain’t one of your ladies,” Chris will goad him as they pit strength against strength, each straining for the upper hand. “No you sure ain’t,” Buck sighs in satisfaction when he finally gets him pinned, spread-eagled, helpless, floundering, his lips parted real pretty and his dick as hard as goddamned wood.

_2\. Who has prettier hair_

Even at the height of what Buck insists on calling their “courtship”, they neither of them took too much mind of the other’s hair. Buck ruffles Chris’s, just to rile him, but he likes to sit behind him in the bath-tub and sluice it clean of the day’s grit and gunsmoke. Since he met Ezra, Buck’s learned to pay more attention to all that kind of bullshit. Chris hasn’t, but in any case for him it was always Buck’s voice, his perfect long legs and hips. 

_3\. What they argue about most often_

Given the number of fierce arguments they’ve weathered, many in public, it’s a surprise to everyone else just how full of ease they are with another most days, even when things go all to hell around them. It must be the tough times, Josiah suggests. The others sit quiet. Whatever it is, they’ve all got good reason to thank God for it.

_4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died_

“You’d better not,” Chris says. “You just damn well better not.” Buck takes a breath, plasters on his sunniest smile and reminds himself to find time to have that talk with Vin, tell him a few things he’ll need to know

_5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them._

The happy ending has horses in it somewhere, just because that’s a common thread that binds them back to their first meeting. To their youth and the war and the farm. And because Buck knows it’s something Chris will immerse himself in, wrap his keen brain around. It’ll be something to remind him to get out of bed. The physical side of that life appeals, too. Muscle and horseflesh and the smell of the stable lingering on their shirts hung up side by side in the closet.


End file.
